


Wouldn't change a single thing

by Lenasjk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Deep love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, or rather friends realize they love each other, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is back in the camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't change a single thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh he was a beautiful fiction (I invented to keep out the cold.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813959) by [rxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxs/pseuds/rxs). 



> 3x02 broke me

It was strange to be back in Camp Jaha... Arkadia. What a joke. A beautiful joke, nonetheless.

Her people are staring at her like she's their savior. She is. But she feels more like a killer. Jasper thinks so too. He's the only one, but knowing that someone else hates her as much as she hates herself is good.

Bellamy doesn't let her be guilty anymore. He keeps telling her how they did this together, how much Monty made it possible for them. He keeps telling her it's not her fault. And Clarke knows it isn't, but somehow she still can't forgive herself, can't let Bellamy and Monty be part of this guilt.

Beside Monty got his mother back, he has Miller who made himself Monty's shadow. Whatever they have, it makes Clarke's chest hurts. But she's happy for them. She can't get enough of Monty's face when Miller is around. He looks so happy. He deserves to be happy. But Clarke still feels guilty about Jasper. She ruined Monty's best friend. Brother. She doesn't know how Monty could forgive her for this.

Bellamy has Octavia and even Lincoln. He and Raven are best friends. He has... Gina. Wonderful, beautiful Gina. Clarke would lie if she said she doesn't care. She does lie every time though when Raven or Abby or Monty look at her when Gina and Blellamy are together. She met her right after they got back to the camp. Gina ran towards Bellamy and hugged him hard. And he hugged her back. She couldn't look at them. It felt like cruel déjà vu, but this time she wasn't part of it. 

_(She didn't see that it was her Bellamy was looking at)_

*

Clarke started working at the clinic. She refused to be part of councils meetings. Her mother isn't happy about it. She doesn't care. 

Bellamy is worried. She does care. 

After every meeting Bellamy finds her and tells her about everything they talked about. She tells him what she thinks about their decisions. And the next day Bellamy tells the counsil that he thought about the problem again and he thinks they should do that or this. He knows Clarke isn't ready for being full time leader again. But she is and always will be his co-leader. He knows that they work great together. That they understand each other. That Clarke makes him see things in a different angle he wouldn't be able to see otherwise. They complete each other. And if later when he goes to see Gina and thinks only about Clarke... Well, no one has to know. 

Octavia knows of course. 

Or rather she knows him too well to not know. He never tells her that all he wants is to keep Clarke safe. And happy. But right now her being safe is his priority. He never tells how much it hurts him not to be able to keep an eye on Clarke all day. That he feels physical pain when he sees her in distress. That all he wants is to tell her that The Mountain was not her fault, to make her stop feeling guilty, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her much she means to him, how much he... Damn. How much he loves her. He does. He loves her more every day, every smile of her makes him day better. He loves her. It terrifies him. It terrifies him how much he loves her, how much he is willing to sacrifice for her. But it wouldn't be a sacrifice. He would do anything for her. But for now she's home. And that's enough for him. _(No, it isn't)_

*

Funny enough it's Jasper who tells her. Jasper who still hates and despises her. He tells her that Bellamy left Gina this morning, becuase she doesn't deserve to be treated like a second best thing and that he had always had someone who is the first for him. Jasper also tells her that Maya liked both her and Bellamy and that she thought they were together. And then he left her sitting beside the wall without waiting for her replie. Or a thank you. 

She doesn't start looking for Bellamy even though she wants to. She hopes that it was her _(is her)_ who he thinks as best thing. She makes herself to sit. Bellamy is hunting anyway. She doesn't know how long she sits under the wall drawing. She doesn't noticed when Bellamy sits next to her. 

They don't say anything for awhile. Bellmay watches her, but doesn't disturb her. Finally when she finished the portrait of Raven, she looks at him. His eyes find hers instantly. She smiles a little and it doesn't feel forced. 

"I love you," she says. 

Bellamy smiles. 

"Good. It would be awkward if it was only me."

She laughs. He looks at her with shining eyes, with dimples in his cheeks and just watches her. She is the most beautiful thinks he has ever seen. He promises himself that he will always try to make her laugh. They deserve a little happines. 

Later when they're laying on the ground watching stars and holding hands, Clarke thinks that Arkadia is still a stupid name. A beautiful, stupid name. 

She laughs some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, be honest with what you think. Tell me if there are mistakes, because a) English isn't my first language b) I'm drunk


End file.
